Ricorda
by Zarite
Summary: —Ella echada en la cama, su larga cabellera rosa oscuro ahora blanca como la nieve, él alto y joven, recién un adulto. Bianchi sonríe al verlo, Reborn baja más su sombrero y luego sonríe.— Paring Adulto Reborn y Bianchi. —


_Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen._

* * *

**R**icorda.

·

·

**S**u rostro ahora arrugado y su larga cabellera blanca, sus ojos hundidos y los pomulos decaídos, las cejas como nieve, Bianchi se miro con el espejo y sonrió. Había envejecido tanto...que le costaba reconocerse.

Sus dedos temblaban y su piel colgaba, parecía una piel de cuero viejo, aunque realmente eso era lo pasaba.

Reborn lo miraba con sus penetrantes ojos negros, a Bianchi le hubiese gustado poder caminar y poder abrazar ese desarrollado cuerpo de su amor, más ahora apenas y podía respirar con normalidad.

Bianchi pensó en todos los momentos que paso con Reborn, esos momentos críticos como vacíos y algunos-ella quería atersorar _esos_- hermosos, como el vivir con él en casa de Tsuna, verlo sonreír y escuchar su voz. Cuando ella supo que Reborn volvería a ser el mismo, y ya no ese bebé de cinco años se alegro tanto que lloro pero sus lágrimas de alegría fueron a tristeza cuando le dijeron que Reborn crecería pero como un humano normal, su cuerpo se desarrollaría con lentitud, como si en verdad fuese un bebé, pasaría la pubertad adolescencia...

Bianchi intento hacer algo, ayudar en lo más insignificante pero no pudo, todo estaba fuera de su alcance, sin embargo Reborn solo sonrió de forma socarrona y murmuro: 'Questa sarà la mia vita.' ella lo aceptó con una sonrisa compresiva y siguió amándolo, pero ese amor caía en el vació cuando veía como Reborn apenas crecía con lentitud y ella envejecía con velocidad arrolladora, no le gustaba verse el día a día en el espejo y comprobar su larga cabellera blanca y su rostro más arrugado. Bianchi no quería envejecer antes, quería hacerlo con él, pero nunca podría.

—Reborn...—murmuro con voz dulce, Reborn se acerco con lentitud, su cuerpo más delgado y alto, tenía su sombrero pero ahora no parecía tan grande como antes, cuando era un niño. —Has vuelto a crecer.—susurro entrecerando los ojos, Reborn sonrió.

—Ah.

—Parece que no habrá más el 'Escorpión venenoso' en la mafia.—miro fijamente a Reborn y volvió a sonreír, el hombre asintió meditabundo.

—Parece que si.

Bianchi levanto sus dedos gélidos y los acerco a la tersa piel de Reborn, sintió sus mejillas.

—Me gustaba tanto cuando eras un bebé. —dijo recordando el esos tiempo, Reborn asintió. —Eras tan pequeño, parecías frágil, pero en verdad eras más fuerte que todos. —su mano bajo con lentitud hasta posarse en su pecho. —Reborn...

—Si.

—Te quiero.

—Lo sé Bianchi.

—Claro que lo sabes Reborn, siempre te lo dije.—reprocho con un mohín falso de disgusto, el ex arcobaleno sonrió bajo su sombrero.

—Sabes.—hablo él.—Mi encanto son mis patillas.—Bianchi vio las patillas de Reborn y sonrió, sus ojos ahora apenas se sostenía despiertos, pero haría todo lo posible para acabar esa conversación.

—Pues a mi me parece tu sonrisa Reborn.—respondió lentamente.

—Puede ser.

—¿Vendrá Hayato?

—Me parece que sí, lo llamare ahora mismo...

—Espera. —llamo suavemente, Reborn se detuvo y la contemplo. Parecía tan frágil, tan pequeña y quebradiza como un jarrón de cerámica echo trizas. —Quedate solo un momento más, que no estamos en guerra. —comentó burlona, él asintió, aunque se vio tentado a decir a Bianchi que si estaban en guerra, que ahora tenían otro enemigo más en contra de los Vongola, pero sabía que ella intentaría levantarse y hacer sus pociones, así que calló con el alma en vilo, esperando que no se enterara.

—Cierto.

—¿Cómo está el tiempo?

—Demasiado frió.

—Bien, no me hubiera gustado morir en tiempo de calor, mi cuerpo seguro no lo hubiera soportado.—se mofo dolorosamente.

—¿Bianchi?

—¿Si?

—Recuerdame esos tiempos.

Bianchi sonrió cariñosamente y empezó a relatar el primer encuentro que tuvo con él, tosiendo a cada palabra, Reborn le miraba con sus oscuros ojos y cubría su frente con más fuerza con su sombrero negro. Las palabras de la mujer se silenciaron, todo quedo en absoluto silencio y Reborn acarició la mejilla.

—Desansa in pace Bianchi.

Tal vez el amor de Bianchi jamás fue correspondido, y nunca tuvo descendencia y mucho menos recuerdos en los que ellos entrelazaron más sus sentimientos, solo hubo palabras y compañía en la soledad, con eso bastaba y sobraba.

Ese amor era curioso y al veces doloroso pero al mismo tiempo para Bianchi fue el mejor, mucho mejor que con Romeo.

* * *

**N**/**A**. Titulo _Ricorda_, traducción: _Recuerdame, recuerda _etc. —Lo hize por capricho y deseo, y amor a está pareja que nunca se hará, pienso yo _eh_. Maldición Reborn, crece de una puñetera vez joder. xD — Paring _echo_. Ahora a por más :)

1. _'Questa sarà la mia vita_.' Traducción: _Así será mi vida._

2. _'Desansa in pace Bianchi._' Traducción: _Descansa en paz Bianchi_.


End file.
